


Vignettes: LAKE

by Nika_Bo



Series: Vignettes [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_Bo/pseuds/Nika_Bo
Summary: It's a summer night by a lake. People are awake. Pondering things.





	Vignettes: LAKE

I didn't wanna go there. But somehow i had to.

Enjoy! Be kind, you're wonderful!

 

***

 

THE MAN

He stares at the moon above the slow, lulling waves from the darkness of his study. The glass of tequila in his hand cool, the drink sharp and burning his throat.

Heat.

The day has been the hottest so far. His wife, children and their friends had fun as usual and he is glad that they get to spend this time together, like ever year. Family time. Yet somehow it feels different.

He can’t put his finger on it but a sense of danger, caution is permeating.

Taking another sip of tequila he remembers sitting on the porch with their guest, talking about music and boats, the conversation flowing easily as always despite their age difference. An old soul in a young body – wise and funny, with a quick wit and kind warmth.

His children had called their guest down to the water and after confirmation to leave the younger man had walked down towards the group by the dock – long, lean limbs moving with grace and strength.

  
He had watched their interaction. The way his wife had smiled. The subtle adjustments his daughter had made to her bikini. The eagerness of his son to attract attention with casual touches.

He takes another sip of tequila. Should he talk to his guest? Pull him aside and let him know he is treading dangerously close to an edge? In his mind he can see himself walking up to him from behind, hand stretching out to touch him by the shoulder.

And then hesitating.

It will feel like touching a blade.

*

THE WOMAN

The other side of her bed is empty when she wakes and the room feels stuffy, too warm. So she opens a window to let the breeze in from the water. Inhales to calm down. Her mind restless, confused.

She knows beauty. She has worked her entire life in beauty and his is an exceptional kind of it. It is more than perfect symmetry of features and the colour combination of brown hair, crimson lips and peridot eyes. It is the unguardedness of his radiant smile, the slow drawl of baritone, the unique mix of that bright aura of kindness with the dark allure of sexual sensuality. It is that ambiguity of man versus boy, the vexing change of masculine and feminine, of hunter and prey.

One moment he seems available, the next elusive. And she is sure that he’s not like that on purpose. Almost. It’s not attitude, it’s his very nature. Dichotomy.

She hasn’t felt like this in forever: nervous, unsettled, captivated. Is astounded that after all this time he has suddenly such a strong hold over her. She knows him. It’s been years. He is like family. And yet…

Everything has been turned on its head, is different and new.

Desire is a sharp pain inside her.

*

THE BOY

He stares outside into the starry sky, reminiscing about the day. Jet-ski rides and roof jumps. Water polo, super soakers, barbecue and beers.

Black ink and long limbs. Dazzling smiles and that Northern accent. Wet hair stuck to long lashes. Pouty lips and tawny skin. Slender fingers. Clingy pink swim shorts.

He feels that he is almost ready for it.

An incision.

*

THE GIRL

The dock lies quiet in the night now but she remembers the shrieks and laughter from before, the lapping of waves and sound of motorboats, the shouts of friends calling her down from the shaded porch to join the fray.

When he walks up the path towards her, water droplets like sun-kissed diamonds sprinkled across his wide shoulders, the hair hanging across his eyes until he tosses it backwards with a jerk of his head, pink swim shorts plastered to every contour of his body, her stomach flips in a way that excites yet terrifies her.

And she knows.

She isn’t sure what it is exactly that she wants. All she knows is that she wants it to be him. Her body awakening, unfolding, blossoming to the full in that very moment.

She remembers lunch in the sunshine, sitting across from him and passing him a slice of bread from the basket and nudging the spread closer to him so he can reach and smear it on the baguette.

Remembers looking at the herbed butter on the table, softening in the warmth and the way his knife moves through it and she thinks that she is like that slab of butter.

Slowly dissolving, ready, waiting to be cut.

***

He is standing out on the jetty that thrusts out into the silky black of the water, moonlight reflecting on the surface in silvery sequins and the night air is calm and balmy, carrying the scent of pines and the last smoky molecules of barbecue fires.

He decides to go for a swim, sheds his shirt and boxers and stands naked for a moment. The wind picks up, caressing his bare skin like a secret lover and for a moment it sounds like a sigh.

His neck prickles as if he is being watched by several people but when he looks over his shoulder towards the house all windows are dark and empty.

He turns towards the lake again, inhales, jumps off and then cuts into the water like a perfect knife.

 

THE END


End file.
